<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cigarettes (Daryl Dixon x Reader) by MiyakoNanashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406114">Cigarettes (Daryl Dixon x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi'>MiyakoNanashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon &amp; You, Daryl Dixon/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cigarettes (Daryl Dixon x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold air and fog had almost completely covered you and Daryl that night, trapping the light and making the sky almost orange above you.<br/>You brushed a lock of hair from your forehead and took another drag from your cigarette. The smoke flew up quickly and you followed it with your eyes, beyond the ledge and towards the horizon.<br/>You thought of the supply run and the fact that, despite having lived in Alexandria for more a lot of time now, you had never stopped to look around for any kind of danger.<br/>You had spent your life doing everything to protect the people you loved, but in the end, your family still broke a bit apart.<br/>The man drove determined but you did not move up from his lap you were sitting on.<br/>Daryl's gaze was constantly trying to reach yours somehow, you looking interested in who knows what, over the roofs of the houses in front of you.</p><p>"Do you need something?", you whispered, turning your face in his direction.</p><p>"I, ugh, yeah indeed..." After a few moments he bit his lip, lowering the speed. "Can ya give me one?", he asked, pointing with his head at the packet of cigarettes looking out of your pocket.</p><p>A mixture of a smile and a sigh came from your lips as you grabbed them, but you knew he was still really mad at you.<br/>It hadn't been a long day just for you but for the whole group.<br/>You all needed a moment of rest to put some ideas back together.</p><p>"And now?", Daryl asked, leaving you with one arm around him and the cigarette between your fingers.</p><p>It was since the mess with the Whisperers had happened, perhaps even before, that you all should have realized that things were changing. The group meeting that evening had only made things official.<br/>It was a damned situation because that was the only thing where you could do something good; the group was your family from the start and so many have died already.<br/>Daryl took the cigarette in his hand and held your gaze, while slowly stopping the bike. Although the cuts on his face were still visible, the anger in his voice hadn't changed and every fiber of your body wanted to believe he was only a little bit grumpy.<br/>His gaze rested on your lips for just a moment, before giving in and pressing his mouth to yours. Perhaps there was too much tension in the air tonight for any of you to bother driving home right away.</p><p>"Sorry.", he said as he wanted to stand up but you wouldn't let him, you knew what was happening, you felt it...</p><p>You shook your head, pushing your butt down against him again, looking for much more than the sudden kiss of a few moments ago. But Daryl wanted to regain control, at least for those few hours that separated you from the moment you had to drive back to Alexandria.<br/>Yet you kissed him again and again, him clenching your wrists and you putting your tongue in his mouth, choking all the excuses that he could have uttered, because you simply weren't in the mood for more of his anger.<br/>He wanted to say something, because you both were about to enter that territory where all the feelings would begin to not be enough but, exactly when he decided to speak, you kissed him violently, pushing him against you and forcing him to put a hand against the wall to regain balance.</p><p>Entering the next house you knew was safe to spend the night, Daryl had suddenly thrown the bag he was holding to the ground, as if nothing had happened a few moments ago.<br/>While you who had been watching him pissed off all that time, almost without uttering a word, you couldn't take it anymore and snapped at him.</p><p>"Explain to me what the fuck you're thinking lately?"</p><p>But Daryl walked into the other room and you followed him, further puzzled at being so blatantly ignored.</p><p>"Hey, Dixon! I'm talking to you!"</p><p>The man stood leaning against a sink, looking inside a mirror as if all the answers in the world might be in there.<br/>Slowly, he pulled himself up and out of the bathroom, walking past you as if you didn't even exist.<br/>You stretched your arm over the man's shoulder and pushed him violently making him finally turn around… As much as Daryl could objectively be pushed by you...<br/>His gaze was a mixture of exhaustion, deadly boredom, and flashes of fire, when he grabbed your wrists and pushing you on the couch in response. But you weren't impressed at all.</p><p>"Daryl, fucking talk to me!"</p><p>"Why the fuck did ya risk ya damn life for some bullshit? Certainly, the others will find out and will tell me it's all my fault... Because of yer stupid ass I'll be fucked... Again!"</p><p>"I did it to save our asses, you damn dickhead! I know we need no fucking heroes! I know we need people who can keep a cool head at critical moments!"</p><p>Daryl remained silent, hovering over you, still pinning your wrists down.<br/>You, seeing that perhaps you had managed to catch his attention, continued more calmly.<br/>"Daryl, we all love you, we are family. You won't get any problems because of my stupid ass."</p><p>Despite the awkward position and somewhat tense situation, your tone was sweet.<br/>Finally feeling how much someone cared for him, how much you cared for him, Daryl's gaze became less hard, more liquid, more present, returning to reality from the dark place where he had been.<br/>Without speaking, he put his lips to yours and didn't let go.<br/>You winced and rolled your eyes, but the contact only lasted a couple of seconds, because Daryl pulled himself up and smirked.<br/>You were confused and didn't quite know what to do.<br/>Of all the hellish situations you'd faced, this was if not the most dangerous, certainly the most embarrassing one.</p><p>"Daryl, but-...", you began, looking at him.<br/>The unkempt hair, the beard, the torso, the broad shoulders and the muscles wriggling under the clothes...</p><p>You sat up onto the couch, rubbing your wrists, thinking about what you should or could do now.<br/>Still embarrassed you preferred not to speak so as not to crack that kind of fragile truce.<br/>While Daryl was lost in thought, he realized that you were in front of him only when he found you very close.</p><p>"Fuck!", he exclaimed.</p><p>"Exactly.", you chuckled.</p><p>"Y/N, what the fuck do ya think ya doin'?"</p><p>"Guess what..." you whispered, kneeling in front of him and approaching slowly.</p><p>Daryl swallowed and stepped back, with you already unfastening his pants and dropping them along with the boxers.</p><p>"Y/N, don't even think 'bout it-...", he started, but his words died in his throat.</p><p>The man twisted one hand into your hair as the other stroked the bruise you had from a fight under your eye, letting his thoughts get lost between a moan and a curse.<br/>On one hand he wanted to get it over with, but on the other he was quickly becoming a slave to adrenaline and hormones. He was starting to feel hot, very hot.<br/>Instinctively, he took off his vest and the shirt underneath, remaining shirtless.<br/>Between his legs, you were working hard, but found the breath to comment with a chuckle.</p><p>"Changed your mind?"</p><p>"Shut up, Y/N, SHUT UP..."</p><p>Again, you giggled and obeyed.<br/>A short time later you were both naked now, and the man hoped you would pick up where they left off, but you were thinking about something else.<br/>This made him partially return to reality, because he looked down at you.</p><p>"The hell are we doin'?"</p><p>"I don't know what the fuck we're doing, Daryl...", you whispered, sweet and firm at the same time: "I just know that I'm following instinct, and instinct tells me that I want you to fuck me. Tomorrow maybe it will all be over, or maybe not, but why waste this opportunity? For once, I want to do something just for me, and for you too... Something that is ours alone... Something beautiful!"</p><p>"Y/N…", Daryl whispered, but you stood up and shut him up, kissing him again.</p><p>This time, it was more than just contact.<br/>This time, you pushed hard to force him to open his mouth.<br/>The man gave in almost immediately and supported you when you clung to him. The sweetness left more and more room for an overbearing sensuality, and the kiss, from delicate but intense, became simply hungry.<br/>Daryl pushed you onto the bed and began showering you with kisses, bites, strokes and licks.<br/>He stroked your chest with his huge hands, over and over again, almost as if he wanted to impress every little detail in his memory.<br/>You had buried your fingers in his jair and were following his movements, breathing more and more exited.<br/>And with the certainty that basically characterized you, you pushed him away from you again, making him lie down, starting where you stopped.<br/>No hesitation, no cuteness...<br/>Daryl grunted in approval and, holding your head softly in his hands, began to move.<br/>But after a minute he pulled away, panting, keeping his hands on your cheeks now, looking at you.</p><p>"Fuck, Y/N...", he grunted: "Are ya sure 'bout this?"</p><p>You smiled, beautiful but also slightly dangerous...<br/>"Obviously it's a gift of nature...", you commented, grinning, stretching out over him.</p><p>With a smirk, the man reached to grab you by the arms and forcibly pulled you to your feet.</p><p>"Good...", he whispered hoarsely.</p><p>Looking at you from behind, he drew you to him by holding you with one arm, while the fingers of the other hand gently traced your lips.<br/>Your mouth was ajar, it was instinctive for you to open it and welcome his fingers into it.<br/>Such was the pleasure you felt when Daryl dropped his head on your shoulder, continuing with his activity, breathing more and more heavily.<br/>That room would always hold the memory of two people trying to find shelter from the shit around them... Let the apocalypse burn in hell. Now there were just the two of you, your life, your night, and you would do what you could to make it memorable.<br/>Those thoughts lasted a few seconds, during which you had continued the activity, almost in a trance.</p><p>But Daryl took his fingers from your mouth, you making a groan of protest.<br/>Still holding you tight, his cock went down to your opening, which stiffened for a moment.<br/>The sex would be rough, but Daryl would made sure to be as gentle as possible, and you would let yourself be guided, slowly releasing your tense muscles.<br/>When Daryl judged it to be time, he bent you forward slightly and went inside.<br/>You let out a strangled moan and gritted your teeth.<br/>The man then waited and pushed a little more, and waited again, and pushed again… For different reasons, you were both soaked in sweat, but for nothing in the world would he have speeded up the time.<br/>They had this night right now and he wanted it to be perfect… Well, at least close enough to perfection.<br/>After what seemed like an infinite amount of time, you had relaxed and adjusted your hips.<br/>Daryl began to push faster and harder, grabbing your breasts the same time.<br/>He was reaching his limit and objectively he couldn't wait any longer, but you didn't mind. In almost complete silence, you sensed that he was tensing more and more, then gasped a grunt and came profusely inside you.<br/>It was a weird feeling, so full … and warm. Strange but pleasant at the same time.<br/>Daryl pushed out of you, slowly, trying to hurt you as little as possible, and collapsed exhausted on the couch.<br/>He was panting, sweating. You liked to feel him and to see him like that, your hands now caressing his muscular arms, your mouth giving him light kisses and bites on the shoulders, your fragmentary breath making its way to his neck.</p><p>"And now?", you asked softly.</p><p>Daryl, without approaching, but reaching out an arm to deposit light caresses on your back, replied sincerely.</p><p>"We could go on like nothin' had happened..."</p><p>"We could, yes...", you agreed: "Or..."</p><p>"Or?"</p><p>"Or...", you said, reaching out to retrieve something from the pocket of your pants.</p><p>"...Or we could smoke a cigarette and enjoy the rest of this night, feeling out of this world...", you muttered, with cigarette now in your mouth, lighting it and then handing one to him.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>You both smoked in silence for a few moments, then Daryl approached you and brushed your shoulder.<br/>Those weren't the only cigarettes you smoked that night...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>